


Making a mess

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [23]
Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Sam made a mess in church.He cleans it up in the car.Steven is... most thankful.





	Making a mess

Sam’s hand was warm in his, making a giddy feeling Steven hadn’t felt in years bubble through him like really fancy champagne. Engaged. They were  _ engaged.  _ Sam was his now, til death do them part and all that. He could feel a stupidly happy grin spread over his face, even as he squirmed in his seat, every movement making his ass throb most deliciously from what they’d done earlier. 

 

Sam looked at him, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“I love you” he said, as if it was that simple. And it was, finally; simple as could be, just the two of them and ever after. All the things Steven had never let himself even dream of were within his reach. 

 

He squirmed again, blushing as he felt a combination of slick and semen leak from his throbbing hole, staining his boxers. It was obscene, humiliating. Hot as fuck. And by the way Sam’s eyes were darkening, he thought so to.

  
“You sore, babe?” He asked, thumb stroking the back of Steven’s hand, making his breath run short. 

“Yeah” he gasped, feeling blood rush south again. He wanted more, wanted Sam on top of him again, wanted to-

 

Sam’s lips were dry as they pressed against his, dry and slightly cold. He tasted of Steven, and sweat, and something else that made Steven’s thighs to part subconsciously. 

 

Sam slid down on the floor, kneeling between Steven’s spread legs, looking up at him with eyes as dark as they had been in church earlier.

 

“Let me see” he demanded, hands burning on Steven’s thighs. He obeyed, not really thinking, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, slipping of his boxcers as he did so. 

  
“Turn over” Sam ordered, his voice hoarse with desire, and not for a moment did Steven consider doing anything but obeying him. He scrabbled to turn, so that he was kneeling on the floor of the limo leaning forward and holding himself up by holding on to the headrest. 

 

Sam’s hands were on his bare thighs, stroking up slowly, making him gasp with desire as his cock hardened, throbbing between his legs. Then those strong, calloused hands were on his ass, kneading slowly and teasingly as Steven shuddered with want, trying to part his legs further but being stopped by his pants tangling around his knees.

  
“Sam-” he gasped, but whatever he was going to say was lost in a garbled moan as Sam pulled his cheeks apart, the cool air of the limo gjosting over his overheated skin.

 

Sam stared in open admiration at the swollen, puffy hole, still leakings lightly even though most of his come had already leaked out by this point, most likely ruining a pair of very expensive boxers beyond what even the most skilled dry cleaner could fix.

 

“What a mess I made” he teased, laughing softly as he leaned in, breathing deeply in the pungent smell of them both and sex.

“Sam” Steven panted, somewhere above him, hands gripping the upholstery in desperation. “Don’t-”

 

But Sam ignored him, leaning in further. He dragged his tongue slowly along the crack, from just behind Steven’s balls all the way up, feeling the body in front of him shudder with want.

 

He did it again, and again, and again, until Steven was whimpering with need, his hips swaying invitingly as he pushed back against Sam’s tongue.

 

Then he couldn’t resist any longer, taking a firmer grip on Steven’s hips, holding him open with his thumbs, and buried his face between his fiance's legs. Steven bucked back against him, a desperate moan slipping from his lips as Sam started licking the rim of his sore, swollen hole, teasing little licks that did nothing to soothe the fire suddenly burning within him. 

 

“Sam-” Steven sobbed, not knowing what he was begging for, but Sam ignored him. He kept licking, teasing, tormenting, until Steven was pushing his hips back, desperate for more stimulation. 

 

Sam seemed to take pity on him, his lips finding Steven’s hole and fucking sucking like was working his dick. Steven cried out, the feeling almost more than he could bear, and Sam the bastard did it again, an obscene slurping noise accompanying his movements. Then, he brought his tongue in to play.

 

Steven shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly, which would probably make the driver stop and check what the hell was going on. Sam’s tongue was working him open now, working his hole open with twisting motions that had his entire body trembling with it. 

 

They didn't do this often, but he loved when Sam went down on him like this. The man’s tongue was fucking magical, going from soft like tissue paper to hard like god he didn’t even know, couldn’t think, fucking back onto Sam’s tongue, grinding forward to give his poor cock some friction against the seats. 

 

Sam groaned at the taste of his own semen, eating Steven out with enthusiasm. He rarely did this, but found that he really liked doing it when Steven was still sensitive after a good fuck, loving the way his lover shuddered at ever twist of his tongue. The way he begged wasn’t bad either.

 

“Oh god, Sam, don’t- I can’t- oooooh-”

 

The angle was awkward, Sam crouched on the floor in a way that made his shoulders cramp, but his dick was throbbing in his pants and he didn’t care about anything but making Steven come apart on his tongue, wanting to drive the other man out of his mind.

Steven keened as Sam introduced a finger, crooking it inside to pull out as much semen as he could, swallowing down every drop and moaning with pleasure as he did so. One finger became two, holding him open as Sam worked, single minded in his intent to drive Steven straight out of his mind. 

 

“Oh God” Steven nigh-sobbed, back bowing, thighs shaking. He scrambled for his cock, stroking it as Sam kept at it, the double stimulation nearly making him go cross-eyed. 

 

Sam’s fingers started moving, thrusting slowly, lazily, making Steven try to squirm away and push back at the same time, too far gone to know whether it was too much or not enough. 

 

“God” he panted, “oh god!” he was never going to be able to look the chauffeur in the eye again, but at this point in time that wasn’t important. What was, was the way his balls were drawn up tight, needing to empty, wanting release. 

 

“Steven” Sam groaned, his voice hoarse with lust, “fuck, Steven-”

 

The puffs of his breath over his throbbing hole was almost too much to bear, and when Sam dove in again, working him ruthlessly Steven found himself whimpering desperately, fucking more back onto Sam’s tongue than forward into his hand.

 

“I’m gonna!” he warned, fisting his dick desperately. 

 

“Yeah babe” Sam groaned, “come for me.”

 

“Ah! Oh fuck!” Steven cried knuckles whitening around the headrest as he pulled on his oversentizied cock, Sam’s tongue driving him wild.

 

Sam went lower, sucking his balls into his mouth, and Steven was gone, groaning loudly as he erupted, semen spraying over the upholstery.

 

After, as Sam fondly tucked him in and straightened his clothing, Steven thought muzzily that this time, it was  _ he  _ who had made the mess.


End file.
